


Pieces

by xy0009



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gifset, lyric gifset, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy0009/pseuds/xy0009
Summary: Cat loves all of Kara's pieces.Created for Supergirl Secret Santa.





	Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wemightfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/gifts).

  
  
---  
  
> **_I love you, I love you_**  
>  **_And all of your pieces_**  
>   
  
**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa gif(t) for Staubsaugerin. Happy Holidays and hope you enjoy. :)  
> _________
> 
> Song: "Pieces"  
> Artist: Andrew Belle
> 
> \--------
> 
> On Tumblr [ here ](http://xy0009.tumblr.com/post/168922994073/i-love-you-i-love-you-and-all-of-your-pieces).


End file.
